<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Me a Promise by demonfire57</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562243">Make Me a Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonfire57/pseuds/demonfire57'>demonfire57</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Five Nights at Freddy's: Security Breach, Gen, Protectiveness, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Unpossessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonfire57/pseuds/demonfire57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A father's plea to protect his son...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone!<br/>I know it's been a while since I've posted something, and I apologize. I've been distracted with everything going on here in the States.<br/>Regardless, please enjoy this little sequel to "Soon".</p>
<p>Edit: Added details and fixed spelling and grammatical errors</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Two months earlier...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Dad? Can I come in?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The man swung himself away from his work, pushing the safety glasses up and smiled at the young boy peeking around the corner to the entrance to his workshop.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Of course, Gregory, come in!" He held out his arms as the boy came forward, rushing into his father's embrace.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At only nine years old, Gregory was a one of a kind - a trooper - though he did have a tendency for trouble more often than most kids his age. His father looked down, seeing another bandage on his son's cheek that wasn't there when he left for school that morning.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Did you get into trouble again?" his father asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gregory pulled out of his father's embrace, shrugging, "It was Kyle's fault, dad. He started it."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Gregory," the boy looked up to see his father with one eyebrow raised - clearly not buying it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy sunk his head into his shoulders, eyes falling to the floor, "Kyle called me a 'mess-up,' a good for-nothing wrecker... so I hit him."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You hit him?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gregory nodded as his father sighed, "Gregory, listen to me. You are in no way shape or form a mess up. Don't ever think that. Everything that happened between your mother and I just didn't work out the way we had hoped. It's not your fault at all."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Daryl says it's my fault," Gregory huffed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Daryl doesn't know what the truth is if it came up to him and slapped him in the face," the man pulled his son in for another hug, "Look, Greg. It's going to be difficult for a few months, I know. But, we've always been strong - even through those dark times, right?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"So, we just have to bear a little longer," his father set his hands on his son's shoulders, a wide smile spreading across his face, "Besides, there's always light at the end of the tunnel. After this, you and I can do whatever you want to do together."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Promise?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His father held up his pinkie, "Pinkie promise."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Dad," Gregroy groaned, "I'm too old for that."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're not too old," his father winked playfully, "If I'm not too old for it, then neither are you."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Both laughed and locked pinkies together. It was always something they had done - ever since Gregory was five and needed promises to help get through the day. They were small things compared to what his father had to deal with on a daily basis, but it helped them both look forward to more bonding time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gregory loved his father - no matter what anyone said about him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The man ruffled the mop of black hair on his head, smiling at the excitement in his son's eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Did the manager give you a tour today after you were done with school? You didn't come up right away like you've done in the past."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yep! I can't believe how huge this place is! They're going to have arcade rooms, laser tag, gift shops..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, my boy," the man answered, "and music and plenty of food to eat. I've had some of it already myself."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Did you like it?" Gregory asked his father, hope filling his dark eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Of course! I wouldn't have eaten it if it tasted horrible, Greg."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy laughed, "Has there been anything you wouldn't eat before?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His father laughed again, "Gregory, you know that that question is shot in the dark."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"But is there?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The man tapped his chin in thought, "I think the only thing I do refuse to eat is Brussel sprouts. They're not exactly flavorful and you can only cook them by boiling them."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yuck!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Now," The man stood from his work chair, "are you set to go then?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, but I wanted to ask if I could see what you're working on," Greg asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Gregory, they're not ready yet," the man explained calmly, "I want you to be surprised when you see them for the first time in a few months."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please dad?" Gregory folded his little hands together, his wide eyes pleading.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The man scratched the back of his head, "Well..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please? I promise not to tell anyone! You said they were a secret! I can keep a secret!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The man chuckled again, "Cross your heart?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"And pinkie swear!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The man held out one of his pinkie fingers, the small boy's wrapping around it as both said in unison, "Pinkie swear."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The man took his son's hand and led him to a heavy curtain, pushing the cloth aside. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Four large skeletal-like creatures sat side by side on a make-shift table. Each had shiny metal endos that stretched nearly a head taller than Gregory's father, the disconnected wiring being the only colors on their bodies save for a few coverings on each of them. One had green chest and leg coverings attached, another had white and pink. One had a wolf head with white long hair and a green stripe hanging in their face while another was a bear with a black top hat and starting outline of a mask.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Gregory, meet my creations," the man smiled.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hello," Gregory spoke up, his voice small at the sight of the giant robotics that sat before him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When they didn't reply, his father spoke, "They are unable to respond at the moment, but they will soon."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"How much longer?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Maybe by the end of next week or the beginning of the following week. I need to generate some voices for them, after all."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Could your voice be one of them?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The man cocked his head in question.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Greg pointed toward the bear, "I mean, could you use your voice to make the bear speak?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm not sure, Greg," The man knelt beside his son, "There are many challenges with making voices for these characters. But, perhaps, there may be something I could do..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Really?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Really."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gregory looked back at the bear, smiling, "I think you'd be perfect as Glamrock Freddy, dad..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Present day...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bear's ringed ear twitched as the man before him continued, "I need your help, Freddy. There are children that I believe could be in danger."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bear cocked his head in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creator spoke, "There is trouble brewing within this building, and I feel that something terrible is about to happen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not sure I understand," Freddy's deep voice spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man sighed, "Do you know who you are?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am Glamrock Freddy. I was created and programmed to entertain and interact with humans, adults and children alike," Freddy answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And your main job is to protect children from any sort of harm that may come to them," the creator responded, "especially if there is danger nearby."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I understand that, creator."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man nodded before speaking, "The company that you and I both work under has, what you may call, a shadow. This shadow has laid dormant over this company for fifty plus years, maybe even more; the history dark with children mysteriously disappearing and the animatronics acting out against adults. Death has clung to this company, and they wish to erase it by recreating a new legacy of animatronics. They want a fresh start."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But," the man continued, "Something as awoken deep within this building, something I feel will cause history to repeat itself unless we put a stop to it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And how may I be of service for this?" Freddy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I need and want you to keep your eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary, Freddy. I have added certain features to your design that will help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man tapped the corner of the bear's masked face, near his eye, "Your eyes glow in the dark and can record and monitor movement, even when the lights are out," fingers moved to tap the bear's chest, "You also have a storage container, large enough to fit a young adult inside of you should a child be in danger and need a place to hide."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the man pointed to the bear's large feet, "Wheels have also been fitted to the bottoms of your paws to make a quick get away should the attacker chase after you and their victim."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bear lifted one foot, checking to see if his creator was telling the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"These are the features I offer you in exchange to look out for all who come to you... including my only son."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gregory?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man's eyes widened, "How did you-?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I sensed another's presence not long ago," the bear explained, "though I was unable to respond or interact, I knew that this boy was yours." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man stayed silent as the animatronic rose again to its full height, "It will not be easy to carry out your wishes alone, my creator. I will need help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your friends behind you will have the same features fitted to them," the creator indicated to the three remaining silent robots behind the bear, "They will help keep an eye on things as all four of you roam these halls."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glamrock Freddy nodded in agreement, "And you are certain something will happen?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I only wish I could say 'no,'" Gregory's father replied, "I wish I could say that it is nothing more than a nightmare, but I can't. Call it a parent's intuition, but something will happen... and it will happen sooner than both of us think."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally finished! I'm so glad that Steel Wool gave us a bit more insight into Security Breach with the latest teaser trailer. I'm very curious about Gregory's background story in general.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Two weeks later...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you excited for next week, Greg?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy nodded as he clutched his father's hand with one hand, a plush bear clutched in the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been about two weeks since Gregory had met with his father in the workshop and was introduced to his new creations. As the animatronics were in the process of being completed, the Mega Pizza Plex, too, had several final details added to the building. Final tests were performed, party supplies were brought in - it made everything seem surreal to the young soon-to-be ten-year-old. Although it took time away with his father, Gregory felt that they had grown closer since taking this job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made the young boy proud to tell his friends and classmates that his father worked for Fazbear Entertainment - the company behind the magic of the new mall in the area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Gregory's father had first taken up the job, that was almost two years ago - working with the company to create some sort of game based on the company's strange past. Gregory wasn't exactly sure what the job entailed, only that his father worked with mechanical pieces - much like the robotics that were to be performing on stage in the upcoming week - and scanned each piece into a software that could digitalize what the pieces created. His father had explained that it was like a puzzle, using the software to rebuild characters that had been forgotten as time passed by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But something about the job made his father nervous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gregory could tell in the way his father held himself during the past several weeks leading up to the grand opening in only a few more days. His body language seemed more slumped and his eyes were always filled with worry. When Gregory was in the building with him, his father asked to stay near at all times and not roam the hallways like he used to - holding onto his hand tightly as they exited the building each night. But, whenever Gregory asked his father about it, the man would shake his head and ruffle his hair - claiming there was nothing to worry about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gregory tried to ignore the paranoia that seemed to come from his father - mainly thinking it was worry about if the animatronics would work properly come opening day. However, there seemed to be something going on that his father was keeping from him. To Gregory, it felt like they were walking on a tightrope across two tall buildings overlooking the city below - and one of them was about to fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud crash had Gregory jumping, clutching the plush bear to his chest - even though he felt silly doing so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father released his hand, grasping the large metal bars that stood before them that seemed to appear out of nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad?" Gregory's voice was small, "What happened?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Vanessa must've activated the night locks before we could leave," his father spoke, a little irritated, "We'll have to make our way back up to the security offices on the top floor and have her escort us out of the building now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are the locks bars, dad?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father could only shake his head, "I'm honestly not sure, Greg. I think it may be an updated defense - like if someone was to break in through the front doors, they wouldn't be able to make it past this point because the bars provide a barrier."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father rested a hand on his son's shaking shoulders, "Don't worry, Greg. It must've been a simple misunderstanding - we'll find a way out, don't worry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A light chuckle vibrated off the walls of the empty space around them. Both turned as another individual made their appearance - clearly the owner of said giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She - based on the long lashes sprouting from the ruby red eyes - was a white rabbit character with patches of pale pink and spring yellow. She had a large baby blue ribbon tied around her neck into the shape of a bow, the ties flopping as she skipped toward them - clearly pleased with herself. The rabbit mask had long floppy ears that also moved with her, the wide grin nothing more than an empty expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who are you?" Gregory's father shouted as the rabbit character slowed to a walking pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's not one of your creations, dad?" Gregory asked, gripping his father's hand tighter now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Absolutely not," he growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course not, silly boy!" the rabbit's voice was high in pitch - feminine, "But, I do work for the company!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Vanessa? Is that you in that ridiculous getup?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not at all! But the name is Vanny!" the rabbit cocked her head to the side in an unnatural way, one finger pressing into her lifted cheek, "And, I'm sure you'll get to know all about me Gregory... I've been waiting to talk to you for some time. And now, here you are!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, whoever you are," Gregory's father spoke, clasping his hand around his son's shoulder and pulling him close to his side, "but Gregory and I were just leaving. You should also know that this is private property at the moment - it's not open to the public. Get out the way you came in, or I'll have security escort you out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rabbit started laughing, long ears shaking with her body, "I was afraid you were going to say that..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her patched arm tucked behind her body as she continued, "My master has been </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to meet you - both of you actually," the dimmed lights flashed on metal as a long butcher's blade came out, "but it would seem that he'll only get to meet one of you..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rabbit slashed at Gregory and his father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blade struck Gregory's father across the forearm as he shielded himself and his son from the impact. his father slumped forward, grasping his arm as blood began to steadily flow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Run Greg!" his father shouted, anger and fear evident in his voice, "Get Vanessa! She'll be able to help you! Run! Get out of here!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg didn't need to be told twice and took off like a rocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanny made a move to chase after the boy, but his father took the opportunity and hit the rabbit hard. She shook her head, eyes turning toward him as they glowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're going to regret that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue eyes opened. Glamrock Freddy took in his surroundings, his eyes lighting up the room for him to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room he was in was some sort of staged room - tables and chairs surrounded him on the floor beneath him, all covered in table cloths and party wear. He looked beside him on either side - the others were still asleep, eyes closed and entrapped in a sort of performance stance like he had been a few moments prior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What woke him up?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freddy could sense that there was danger nearby, something in his programming told him that something had happened to his creator and that his son was in some sort of trouble. However, he couldn't identify what the danger was - and it would do no good to stand on the stage and wait for something to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set his mic aside and shifted his large metal frame off the stage and onto the floor. The footsteps he created sounded loud in his ringed ears - he half hoped they weren't as loud as they sounded. His eyes took in the darkness before doing a scan - he could sense four heartbeats within the building, though one was faint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He followed the path that his computer laid out for him, going toward the weakened heartbeat first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His path took him out the set of double doors and to a lobby area behind a tall set of stairs. The darkness kept anyone from seeing him - which was a grace in and of itself due to his towering stature already. He ducked behind potted plants and tables lined with prizes, being as cautious and quiet as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From behind the stairs, he could hear a loud huffing noise as a sickening crack followed. The weak heartbeat went silent - making only three remaining. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freddy peered around the corner to see an unknown rabbit and two other animatronics that he was familiar with - Sunrise and Moondrop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them - by design - were supposed to be opposites of each other and work together in the play area in the far back corners of the plaza. Both of them had the same jester-like design - striped puffed overalls, bell-tipped elvan shoes and bracelets to match, and ruffled collars. The main difference, other than their color schemes, was their personalities. Sunrise was the more cheerful of the two, and absolutely quite talkative. His golden color scheme of red, orange, and yellow always brought forth joy and friendship. Moondrop, on the other hand, was the quieter of the two. His color scheme of white, blue, and purple brought about more quiet activities - coloring, reading, spending quiet time with friends or family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, something seemed to be off with the both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them were standing side by side - completely frozen - and watching as the rabbit stood from the ground, something red covering her features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sunrise, dear," the rabbit spoke, the little voice making the animatronic bear's shells shake, "take this poor thing to the warehouse. Our master will be displeased with this, but it is of necessity. He would've taken what belongs to the master, understood?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sunrise nodded, not saying a word and picked the thing up by its feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freddy's eyes widened at the sight of his creator's mangled body being dragged away by the very thing he had helped create. Did they not realize what they were doing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rabbit spoke again, this time to Moondrop, "We have to find Gregory and bring him to the master. Vanessa knows where he could potentially be hiding. We must move quickly and get to him before anyone else notices."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moondrop nodded as the two of them headed up the stairs - no doubt going toward the security office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glamrock Freddy shuddered violently after they were gone. The death of his creator almost seemed too much to handle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"These are the features I offer you in exchange to look out for all who come to you... including my only son."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice of his creator rang in his ears. With him gone, there was no hope for the boy unless Freddy stepped in. With his computer in focus, the animatronic turned and vanished back into the darkness - focusing on one heartbeat signature in particular.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gregory had ducked into one of the storage rooms on the upper levels of the plaza. The security room door had been opened and the guard in question was nowhere to be found. He took advantage to take the elevator upward to the private offices - hoping that maybe one of them was still open and had a phone so he could call someone to help him. The only door that was open was a storage room that held boxes of prizes - plush toys of the Glamrocks, t-shirts, candy bars, little strings of beads - thus he was forced to duck inside and hide among the boxes in hopes that he could make til morning when the rest of the staff came in for their day of work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His freddy plush sat  in his arms, the soft material sticky with his father's blood on the snout where it was pressed into his arm. He clutched it closer, trying to be silent regardless of being scared to death. Gregory hoped that his father was alright and looking for him - hoped that he had beaten that stupid rabbit to a pulp after attacking them like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door slowly creaked open as a shadow fell in the light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gregroy held his breath. He couldn't tell who it was - if it was his dad or if it was the creepy rabbit lady again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gregory?" a deep voice asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sounded like his father's voice!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad?" the boy asked, peering over the boxes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father wasn't in the doorway, instead another one of his creations was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glamrock Freddy's eyes locked on his, the bright blue seemed to fill with relief at seeing him. He knelt down, so his tall stature wouldn't frighten Gregory any more than he already was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not your dad, Gregory," Freddy spoke calmly, "but he did send me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gregory came out from behind the boxes, approaching the animatronic slowly, "You're... You're real?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your father made me so," the animatronic confirmed, "Are you alright?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the boy nodded, the animatronic let out a sigh of relief, "That is... good. Now, we need to get you out of here and away from the others."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What others?" Gregory visibly gulped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There is something wrong with the other animatronics' programming,'' Freddy spoke, "There's a glitch in the system. I think that's what your father was worried about when he confided in me a few weeks ago."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He asked for your help then?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the bear nodded, Gregory smiled, "At least I can trust you. Dad told me we had to go and get the night guard - he said that she'll be able to help us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We cannot, Gregory," Freddy shook his head in a negative, "I believe she is working with the others - with that rabbit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Vanny..." Gregory shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My top priority, right now," Freddy's hand came around and rested on the boy's shoulder, "is getting you out of here. This place is too dangerous for a little one like you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm almost ten, Freddy," Gregory tried to sound brave, "I can take care of myself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not here, Gregory. We can discuss it later, please trust me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Gregory nodded, the animatronic bear pulled his belly open - lifting the top up first and pushing the bottom down, "Get inside. You'll be safe and no one will know you're in here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Gregory prepared to climb inside, he asked, "Freddy? Is my dad okay? Did he get out?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freddy's ears dropped, his fanged smile falling as his eyes deepened with sadness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Gregory... but your father can't be with you anymore."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments? Kudos?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments? Kudos?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>